Christmas With the Rabbits
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: It is Christmas time and Roger is planning a party for his loved ones. Join them and enjoy the holiday cheer.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters

Christmas With the Rabbits

Roger's P.O.V

It was December first, the weather was chilly as the snow fell. My scarf wrapped around my neck, the green one Jessica made for me. I saw little children toon and human alike playing in the snow, a smile came to my face. Normally I would be playing with them, making them laugh and smile. Yet, today I had something important to do, two envelopes tucked tightly in my hands as I hopped over to the mailbox. I pulled open the lid and tossed the letters inside. "Oh jeepers I sure hope they come," I said as I hopped on home. A wonderful scent entered my nostrils as I walked through the door.

"Roger darling," called my wife Jesscia. She peered through the kitchen entrance, a flowery pink apron wrapped around her with a blue blouse and a pair of jeans.

"Hello Lovecups," I said bounding over to her. She picked me up and I was graced with a kiss on the lips. I felt myself just melt into her arms, oh how I love this woman.

"So, honey bunny did you mail the letters?" she asked setting me down.

"Yes ma'am I just mailed them hopefully they come to our party," I said hopefully.

"Well I know Valiant will he doesn't live so far away, I hope little Teddy and Abby like their Christmas presents," Jessica replied stirring the soup she was making.

"Yeah I bought Eddie a new tie and Dolores a pretty scarf it does get chilly for people without fur," I said motioning to my fur coat.

"You still need to wear a coat Roger, I don't want you to get sick," Jessica said firmly an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, ma'am" I said saluting her with my ear. She just chuckled as she kissed my cheek.

"Do you need any help Love Cups?" I asked her now getting to my feet.

"No the soup is about done I just hope Belle is able to make it, last time we saw her was Thanksgiving, poor dear she looked tired," Jessica replied a frown on her face.

"Yeah running her own detective agency and dealing with the weasels has to be hard. Also, since technically she does own a bit of Maroon Studios since Mr. Acme gave her, his share she has to make decisions on the studio since Mr. Maroon passed away," I added remembering those dark days.

"No sad thoughts honey bunny we will have a wonderful Christmas now let's have dinner," Jessica said shaking me away from those thoughts.

Okay dokey," I said sitting with her and soon enjoying our dinner together.

 _A week later_

Belle's P.O.V

"Guys, I am back," I called entering the building placing my detective hat on the rack by the door. My blonde hair flowing freely, I was twenty years old now still not old enough to drink but I can wait.

KABOOOOM

The room shook as Psycho fell to the floor as the ceiling above him had a hole in it. "You idiot how many times do we have to tell you no fireworks in the house, you better have this cleaned up before Boss shows up!" Smarty yelled as he too fell with Psycho. Smarty's demeanor changed when he saw me standing in the doorway. "Uh Boss, how long have you been there?" he asked taking his hat off and twisting it.

"Long enough to see the new addition to the building," I said as Squeaks came out from behind my feet. I petted him gently to calm him down. I took a deep breath and walked up to Psycho, as Smarty had a look of fear on his face.

"Psycho, honey why did you put a hole in the ceiling again?" I asked gently kneeling to his level. The weasel was twitching as he looked at me nervously.

"Fireworks for Christmas," he said.

"Okay you wanted to surprise us with fireworks?" I asked him realizing what he was doing.

"Yes," he said closing his eyes waiting for what he thought would happen. I close my eyes and take another deep breath.

"Next time please set the fireworks off outside, you could have hurt someone, I know you like big surprises but please be more careful," I tell him gently. He opened his eyes full of shock as were Smarty's eyes.

"I'll have the ceiling fixed but please no more explosions in the house okay?" I tell him.

"Okay Boss," he said to me.

"Belle not Boss, Belle," I corrected.

"Okay Belle," he said gently calming down as Smarty helped him to his feet.

I rubbed my eyes and asked Samrty," Any mail?"

"Here you go Bo-um Belle," Samrty said handing me the mail.

"Thanks, please have Greasy, Wheezey, and Steve help you," I said as I headed into the office. I sat down and closed my eyes, just knowing what Doom did to those guys made my blood boil, I even changed Stupid's name to Steve becasue I refused to call him Stupid. I even offered to rename all the weasels if they wanted but they actually liked their names so I didn't push it. We have come a long way but whenever they see me get stressed or angry they wait for me to act like him, like Doom. I would never be like him, and I continue to prove that to them.

"Let's see electric bill is due next week, I'll pay it early the last case we did paid well, I have another meeting with the studio in January how fun for me, hey what is this?" I asked holding up a new envelope had Roger's address on it so with a smile I opened it. It had a big Christmas Tree on it and read:  
 _Dear Belle,_

 _You are invited to a Rabbit Christmas Party on December 24th, at five o'clock at this address. If you wish to bring any food a dessert or appetizer is okay. Hope you are doing well and see you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Jessica and Roger Rabbit_

"I do miss them," I said, I flipped through my calendar and had nothing planned on Christmas Eve or Day, the boys always went to see their families so I though sure it sounded like fun. "Hey Squeaks feel like going to a party?" I asked smiling at him. He just squeaked happily at me in response. "I'll take that as a yes," I replied with a laugh.

 _A week before Christmas_

"Merry Christmas guys, enjoy your vacation, I'll see you after New Year's Eve," I tell them. I handed each of them a present which they happily opened to my delight.

"Look at this new coat gracias Hermana gracias," Greasy said slipping on the new green coat I bought him.

"Cigars, oh thanks Belle," Smarty said his eyes going wide. Pyscho's eyes grew big when he saw the tiny drums I bought him. I know it wasn't explosive but he liked things that made loud noises. Steve enjoyed his new baseball bat, his old one got broken last year. Lastly Wheezey enjoyed his new harmonica, both he and Pyshco enjoyed music, who knew? As for Lulu, I gave her a trip to a nice car wash, even a new wax job, she claimed she looked ten years younger. Squeaks just enjoyed getting shoe polish he looked real nice.

"Okay, well here are your Christmas bonuses, please be careful and have a safe trip," I told them with a smile.

"Wait Belle, we have something for you," Smarty said taking my hand.

"Yeah, come outside," Greasy said as he handed me my coat.

"Okay," I said and allowed them to lead me outside. They took me over to a park and I noticed Pyscho and Wheezey disappeared and soon I saw fireworks go off. Each one was a Christmas decoration from trees to Santa Clause himself. Then for the grand finale the weasels each had a grin on their face as more fireworks dove into the sky but instead of figures words appeared. My eyes went wide as in the night sky spelled out:

 _BELLE, BEST BOSS EVER!_

"Merry Christmas Belle," they said as they hugged me.

"Merry Christmas guys," I said tears coming down my face.

 _At Roger's house Christmas Eve_

"Eddie, Dolores please come in," Roger greeted as he opened the door. He was wearing a Santa hat, as Jessica wore a Christmas sweater and jeans.

"Hey Rog, Jessie, Merry Christmas," Eddie said carrying in presents as a two year old girl with brown hair and eyes wearing a red sweater and jeans holding her mom's hand as Dolores held a tiny baby boy wearing a blue onesie,

"Merry Christmas Uncle Roger, Merry Christmas Aunt Jessica," said Abby smiling a toothy grin.

"Merry Christmas sweetie, please Dolores let me help you with Teddy," Jessica said taking the baby.

"Thanks Jessica, please be careful he is a little fuzzy today," Dolores said as she took a seat. Eddie placed their presents under the tree as Roger brought out hot chocolate.

"So, how you two been?" asked Eddie taking a sip of chocolate.

"Herman and I just finished our Christmas special now we have two weeks off, I love show business," Roger said.

"Lucky I have only Christmas Eve, Day, and this weekend off. Have to get back to work on Monday," Eddie said shaking his head.

"How about you Dolores?" Jessica asked as she played peek a boo with Teddy.

"I go back to work on Monday, though my mom is overjoyed to watch her grandkids for me while Eddie and I work," Dolores said gratefully. Just then a knock was heard on the door.

"I'll get it," said Eddie standing up. He opened to see Belle holding a bag of presents in one arm and a fruitcake in her glove covered hands. The only thing he could see were her eyes for the scarf covered up most of her face and she was wearing a heavy winter coat and Squeaks wearing a scarf was at her heels. "Rog come over and help me," Eddie called.

"Coming," Roger said as he headed to the doorway. "Belle, you came oh goodie," Roger said taking the fruitcake as Eddie carried in the presents.

"Thanks guys," Belle said removing the scarf and taking off her coat.

"Belle so good to see you," Jessica said with a smile, gently handing Teddy back to Dolores.

"Merry Christmas guys," Belle said as she was hugged by Jessica.

"Merry Christmas Romeo," Dolores joked with a smile. Belle just laughed as Abby jumped in front of Belle.

"Aunt Belle, Aunt Belle, Merry Christmas!" she said happily.

"Merry Christnas sweetheart," Belle said picking up the tiny child. "Oh you are getting big, oh my gosh is that little Teddy, Dolores he is perfect," she cooed at the small child.

"He has his father's eyes, please sit down you look cold to the bone," Dolores said. Belle happily sat down as she played horesy with Abby. "Sorry I am late Lulu had trouble getting here we had two train wrecks and it slowed down traffic," Belle said as she was offered some hot chocolate.

"At least you got here safely, how are the weasels?" asked Eddie.

"They went to visit their relatives and are doing just fine, and Lulu went to spend time with Benny, she happily gave me a ride," Belle said.

"I can't wait to open up presents," Abby said happily.

"I bet but first dinner," Eddie said scooping up his daughter. They ate happily as Roger was telling jokes and Eddie along with Belle talked about some cases. Then finally the moment little Abby had been waiting for came, the time to open up presents.

"Okay Jessica, this one is from me, Roger this is from Dolores, Belle this one is from me and Dolores, Abby here is one for you, it is from Aunt Jessica," Eddie said passing out presents. Soon everyone opened up their presents and Abby was very happy.

Roger gave her a tiny toy version of himself, Jessica bought her a little pink dress with a white bow in the center, her parents bought her a tea set and lastly Belle gave her a stuffed polar bear. "Hope you like the bear kid, I honestly wasn't sure if you would want the bear or the dog, I though the bear was cute," Belle said rubbing the back of her neck.

"I love my presents! Thank you," Abby said happily having the bear dance with her Roger doll.

"Thanks for the scarf Roger, oh Jessica I love these gloves," Dolores said trying them on. "Eddie, it is beautiful," she sighed wearing the necklace with a star on it.

"I knew you would like it," Eddie said. "Thanks for my tie Rog, love the coffee mug Jess," Eddie said smiling at them. 'Belle thanks for the new hat and Dolores love my new belt always need a new one," he said kissing his wife.

"Oh boy ear warmers thanks Eddie, and thanks for my scarf, Dolores. Belle I love me new watch, I really needed one. Oh Jessie, you bought me a coat you little minx," Roger said kissing his wife.

"Well I love my bracelet, honey bunny," Jessica cooed back kissing him.

"EWW gross," Abby said scrunching up her face. Teddy was busy playing with his rattle Jessica bought him, and drooling over the other tiny Roger doll that Roger gave him to notice. Belle bought him a new outfit and his parents bought him some building blocks.

"Thanks for the coat and and perfume, guys," Jessica said smiling at Eddie and Dolores.

"Thanks for my glass Rabbit figurine," Jessica said winking at Belle.

"Thanks for my Golden Bell, necklace," Belle laughed back at their little joke. Eddie thanks for the pocket knife and Dolores love my scarf, I always need new clothes and oh look Roger made me a scrap book that is so nice," Belle said happily.

"Well I am glad everyone enjoyed their presents, oh sorry Squeaks I promise next year to get you something," Roger promised feeling bad for the shoe.

"No worries, he gets spoiled all the time," Belle replied. Soon they cut into the fruitcake enjoying the holiday with loved ones. It was truly a Merry Christmas.

The end

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year.


End file.
